5º Temporada
01 - Finn the Human : Finn e Jake perseguem Lich, quando ele entra em uma dimensão e deseja que toda a vida não existisse, mas Finn deseja que o Lich nunca tivesse existido e acaba numa dimensão alternativa realista, onde tem pai, mãe e um irmãozinho. *'02- Jake the Dog': Jake vê a situação de Finn e tenta formular um desejo para salvar Finn. *'03- Five more short graybles'- Mais 5 historinhas com Finn, Jake, Marceline, Dona Tromba e Rei Gelado, sendo que essas diferem por serem sobre os cinco gostos, contadas por Cuber, um homem cósmico. *'04- Up a Tree'- Finn sobe em uma árvore para recuperar seu frisbee. *'05-All the Litte People': O mágico coloca uma pequena sacola perto de Finn com pequenos "bonecos" parecidos com eles. Finn começa a brincar com eles, e acaba descobrindo que eles fazem parte de uma outra dimensão, e que tudo que ele faz com os bonecos realmente acontece e acaba entristecendo as pessoas. *'06- Jake the Dad': Jake tem vários filhotes com a Lady Íris e fica super protetor mas os filhotes mostram independência. *'07- Davey': Finn se cansa da enorme atenção recebida por ser um herói famoso e então resolve se disfarçar como uma pessoa comum usando o nome de Davey. *'08-Mystery Dungeon': Lemongrab, Rei Gelado, Dona Tromba, N.E.P.T.R. e Shelby estão presos numa misteriosa masmorra e tentam vencer seus desafios.Na verdade o Rei Gelado que os prende lá para que o ajudem a tornar real o conto de Fionna e Cake *'09- All Your Fault': Os lemongrabs mandam uma mensagem pedindo comida a Princesa Jujuba, então ele manda Finn e Jake levarem sementes doces para eles poderem cultivar a própria comida. *'10-Little Dude': O chapéu de Finn ganha vida enquanto ele e Jake estão distraídos e começa a assustar os cidadãos do Reino Doce. *'11-Bad Little Boy' : O Rei Gelado prende as princesas (Frutinhas, Tartaruga, Geleca e Café da Manhã) e, com ajuda de Marceline, conta uma história com Fionna, Cake e Marshall Lee (A Versão masculina de Marceline). *'12-Vaul of Bones': Finn leva a Princesa de Fogo em uma masmorra, a fim de aliviar os temores dela de que ela é má. *'13-The Great Birdman': Finn e Jake saem em busca do Homem Pássaro. Depois que ele os encontra, descobrem que ele é Xergiok, o rei dos goblins que sofreu umas mudanças *'14- Simon & Marcy': Marceline decide revelar ao Finn,Jake e ao próprio Rei Gelado toda sua história sobre o passado dela com o Simon(Rei Gelado) *'15- A Glitch is a GLitch': A animação desse episódio é em computação gráfica e a história é computadorizada. Rei gelado cria um vírus de computador para deletar a todos menos ele e princesa Jujuba. *'16- Puhoy': Finn achando que ele e a Princesa de Fogo *terminaram*, entra no forte de travesseiro de Jake para esfriar a cabeça, dentro do forte ele descobre um portal que o leva para um mundo novo. *'17-BMO Lost': BMO é capturado por um pássaro e tem que voltar para casa com uma bolha e um bebe. *'18- Princess Potluck' : O Rei Gelado faz todo o possível para arruinar o piquenique da Princesa Potluck, porque ele acredita que não foi convidado e usa uma variedade de táticas na tentativa de fazê-lo. *'19- James Baxter the Horse' : Finn e Jake se inspiram em James Baxter, o Cavalo para tentar criar o som mais agradável de todos, capaz de animar qualquer um. *'20- Shhh': Não estreado. *'21- The Suitor': Não estreado. *'22- Ice King Gives Up': Não estreado. *'23- Another Five Sort Graybles': Não estreado. *'24- One Last Job': Não estreado (Provavelmente, mais 5 novas historinhas dos 5 sentidos contadas por Cuber). *'25- LSP Gets Robbed' : Não estreado. *'26- Only Wizards Allowed' - Não estreado. *Fontes: Wikipedia. *Onde ver: http://hdabr.blogspot.com.br/p/5-temporada_14.html